1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiple-apparatus connection system and the connecting method thereof, and more particularly to a multiple-apparatus connection system with a USB port for connecting various types of peripheral devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to proceed data exchanges with various types of peripheral devices, electronic products have conventionally been installed with a plurality of output/input ports, such as serial port, parallel port, RJ45 port, RJ11 port, USB port, phone jack, speaker jack, and power jack etc.
Since consumers have increasing demands for minimizing the size of electronic devices, electronic produces have been forced to reduce in size, thus reducing the space available for the above mentioned output/input ports. Therefore, some output/input ports have to be integrated, or some output/input ports that are less used have been abandoned.
Taking mobile phones as an example, conventional mobile phones comprise the ports of a speakerphone jack, an UART (Universal Asynchronous Receiver/Transmitters) port, an AC charger port, and a mini-USB port. The speakerphone jack is used for connecting to an outer speakerphone and microphone so as to allow the user to have conversations without holding onto the mobile phone. The UART port is used for connecting to a data wire which matches with RS232 specification. The AC charger port is used for connecting to a discrete AC charger, so that the battery can be charged directly. The mini-USB port is used for connecting to any discrete USB devices which match with the mini-USB specification.
However, as mobile phones keep getting smaller while packed with more functions, mobile phones have no more space for the current various types of ports. Therefore, there is a need for a multiple-apparatus connection system to be developed to allow an output/input port to connect to different peripheral apparatuses, so as to reduce the number of output/input ports, to lower the difficulty in design, to save space, and to lower cost.